


Engineered Escape

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel and Dom plot (and execute the plot) to leave their wedding feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineered Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kuno during the 2013 Goldenlake Wishing Tree Exchange. Prompt: Kel and Dom's wedding feast.

"Dom?"

"Mm?"

"I don't care if it is our wedding feast, I'm going to fall over soon."

"Well, we can't have that... what would we do with our lovely bed tonight?"

Kel punched Dom in the shoulder. "Shut up, before someone hears you!"

Dom chuckled. "It's not like there's a single person in the room who doesn't know what we'll be doing when we leave."

"Well, yes, but they don't need to hear us talking about it! Now _how do you propose we get out of here_?"

"Hm... maybe Neal and Yuki can help. If they say their farewells, maybe other people will leave too."

Kel eyed Dom. "It's a decent idea... Raoul and Buri will probably take it as permission to go. And maybe Alanna and the Baron as well. We may as well try it."

"All right... now how are we communicating to Neal this wonderful plan?"

"Neal? No, Yuki. Neal's too oblivious. Leave that to me."

Ten minutes or so later, Yuki and Neal (Yuki having seen Kel's silent and subtle plea for help from across the room – there were advantages to having lived in the Yamani court when in its Tortallan counterpart) came to give the newlyweds their best and to say goodnight. As was hoped, Raoul and Buri followed soon after. After two couples so close to the new family had left, the other guests took their cue and left as well. Finally only their families were still there – and they hastened to say their goodnights.

Walking out of the ballroom, Kel smiled at Dom and squeezed his hand. "That worked well, didn't it?"


End file.
